


Aromantic Lloyd(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [33]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual, Aromantic Asexual Zane(Ninjago), Aromantic Lloyd Garmadon, Asexual, Asexual Lloyd Garmadon, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by WholesomeHoli, read by me.Lloyd is unsure of his feelings. Basically a whole lot of self projecting onto Lloyd (And Zane).
Series: Ninjago Podfics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	Aromantic Lloyd(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aromantic Lloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658303) by [WholesomeHoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vno6z2dvay4jfqz/Aromantic_Lloyd.mp3/file)


End file.
